Put to the Test
by loverofakatsuki
Summary: Sequel to Unscrupulous Return of the Past: The Akatsuki are going to prepare Olivia to be able to resist and control her hormones and desires from any sexual circumstances. What better way to do this than by throwing the poor woman into the lion's den...namely the Akatsuki themselves. Rated M: sex toys, naughty talk, and maybe lemon(s)
1. First Task: Angers Tobi

It's been two weeks since the kidnapping incident, but Olivia's main concern now was getting the men and teen to leave her alone.

Quite frankly….she was livid with them all including Lexy and Tobi.

Her lovers she could understand trying to get her into bed, both of them were too eager to take her 'altered-virginity'. Apparently everyone else just wanted to tease her, except Lexy and Madara who wanted to torture.

She smacked, kicked, anything you can name to keep their hands to themselves. The woman just didn't want to deal with it, plus her hormones had a lot to do with it and made things worse.

Hidan was pulling his hair out in frustration but mostly at Kakuzu during their same argument.

"I said no Hidan!" "I don't fucking care what you say old man! When she's ready for it I'm taking her virginity!" The miser glared at him, "What makes you so special? We're both her lovers."

The priest smacked the table, "You fucked her the first time so it's only fair!" His lover snapped, "No it isn't you idiot! She wasn't a virgin at the time!" "So!? She was close enough like now and you got to her first! Now it's my turn!"

"I'm not some piece of flesh to be tossed back and forth you know."

Both men shut up instantly seeing their brooding lover leaning against the doorway, mumbling before leaving, "You're all so damn selfish."

That did it, they couldn't take her angry at them anymore since she's been that way for over a week, and so they formed a posse with the others to fix this dilemma; not just for them but for her sake as well.

* * *

*Sasori was forced to use his threads to drag her into the living room, where all the men were waiting as was Lexy. The redhead plopped her onto the couch and kept her immobilized so she would listen.

Itachi murmured, "I speak for us all for not being more considerate of your feelings Olivia. Please forgive our incommodious behavior."

She glanced off to the side but said nothing as Madara snorted, "Whether you do or not is neither here nor there, but something serious can happen to you if don't listen."

Arching a brow at the elder raven's somber tone she asked, "What are you talking about?" Sasori sat next to her, "You're in a vulnerable state, which makes you very easy to manipulate if captured again."

Deidara clarified, "Your present 'problem' makes you a perfect target for sexual assaults. The enemy can get you to leak information that way if they see fit un."

The woman gawked, "Where in hell is all this coming from!? You guys were the ones who kept trying to assault me and now you're telling me this crap!"

Kisame muttered, "We did it in good fun, not the latter." Lexy nodded, "Exactly, we didn't many any harm by it."

Sasori leaned and whispered in her ear, "Have you forgotten your incident with Axel? You were in full control then. Imagine what would've happened if you couldn't resist."

The sapphire orbs lit up in terror, as much as she hated to admit it, Sasori was right. If she was like she was now….she dared not to think about it.

* * *

"So….what do I do?" Hidan crossed his arms, "We're going to put you to the test babe." "Test?" Kakuzu explained, "The only way to increase your resistance level and control your hormones is by a direct approach."

Zetsu chuckled, **"We're going to put you into incidents with us all and see what happens." **"It'll be such fun, think of it as a training exercise."

Tobi giggled, "Olivee will have to be a good girl and say no."

Scowling the woman face palmed once she was released, mumbling, "I had a bad feeling about this." Lexy laughed, "It can't be that bad."

Itachi smirked, "We'll see."

*In hushed tones they came up with the first idea before retrieving the woman from the kitchen. Once ready the men couldn't help but grin evilly…this was going to be the ultimate amusement.

Deidara lead her to stand outside of her bedroom door grinning, "Behind this door is your first task, remember, this is merely a baby step. All you have to do is say no, if he keeps advancing stick to your guns un."

Gulping the girl murmured, "Um….ok." Kisame chuckled, "Don't sound so frightened, you're not going to be attacked as soon as you enter."

Lexy pushed her in and gave her the thumbs up before shutting the door, "Do you think she'll pass?" **"Tobi can be very tempting so I'm not sure."**

* * *

*The woman mentally cursed in her head for all its worth..…of course Tobi would be the first obstacle. He was leaning against the wall with such a 'drooling worthy' seductive smile.

"You look so pretty today Olivee~ Care to play with Tobi?"

He swayed over to her and the closer he got she could feel her heart pounding into her ears, the heat burning onto her cheeks as he pressed his body against hers.

She couldn't believe how much an effect he was already having on her and he didn't really do anything. Her legs felt like jelly which didn't help as she stuttered, "N..No. I don't want to."

Leaning in closer he purred, "Is Olivee sure about that? Tobi will make her feel good." Eyes fluttering slightly she shook her head no and yelling at Deidara in her mind; _You call this a baby step!?_

The boy brought his lips closer and almost made contact when she pushed him away; even though she didn't want to. He tried again with a hint of force but for some reason she did the unthinkable.

SLAP!

Mouth ajar she paled when Tobi's lustful expression turned to anger, "Did Olivee just slap Tobi?" "I..I…uh…I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…."

When his expression didn't alter she ran like hell.

* * *

*The others jumped when the woman came flying past them repeating, "Fail! Fail! Fail! Fail!" as Tobi rushed right after the woman with an evil expression and a red handprint on his cheek.

Hidan's mouth dropped, "She actually fucking slapped Tobi?" Itachi shuddered at the thought, "I feel so sorry for her."

Lexy paled, "I've never seen Tobi look so vicious before." Kakuzu growled, "It's never a good thing when he is."

Zetsu sighed, **"Once he catches her he'll no doubt punish her. No one hits Tobi and gets away with it."**

* * *

_TBC:_

_Funny so far isn't it?_

_Review and let me know what you think XD_


	2. Interrogation: Sasori Style

A loud squeal told them the boy caught her followed by some more slaps. Kakuzu thought Tobi was hitting her now unfortunately and rushed into the kitchen as did some of the others to see her bent over the table with the boy spanking her rather hard.

"Olivee! Does! Not! Slap! Tobi!" Crying out with each smack she whimpered, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" The boy stopped with his hand in the air, arching a brow at his audience standing there with their mouths ajar and decided to stop.

Fixing her slacks he helped the woman stand up but murmured dangerously, "Normally Tobi would punish Olivee sexually but he'll wait until she's all better. It'll happen when you least suspect it."

Letting her go she immediately ran into Kakuzu's arms whimpering and scared stiff for what was to come later on. The miser glaring at the boy before taking her back to the living room; safe to say the next lesson would come later once she's calmed down.

*Sasori smirked; he was more than eager to put his plan into motion but refused to tell anyone. Deidara knew his lover was up to something and probably an evil scheme no doubt but fetched her all the same.

Olivia REALLY didn't want to know what the redhead had in mind, knowing him it was going to be torture for her.

Once again being shoved into the bedroom, she was immediately thrown against the wall and shackled; her body resembling an X.

Trembling in fear, mostly from that lustful and yet dangerous grin on the puppet master's face, he gently slid her pants/panties to her ankles and lifted her shirt/bra over her head.

Face turning red from embarrassment, even though she's been naked in front of him many times, but her predicament changed that.

* * *

He purred, "You like me gazing at you like this?" Gulping she shook her head no, the soft artisan fingers caressed the soft mounds, rubbing the sensitive nub with a chuckle, "What about my touches?"

Shaking her head no again she bit her lip to keep from whimpering, but when his hand traveled in between her legs a small gasp escaped.

"Mmmm, you like this don't you?" "No! Stop it!" Her plea was barely believable but the red head did indeed halt his motions, smirking before retrieving something from his desk.

Her eyes went wide and stuttered, "N..No! Not that! This isn't fair Sasori!" He switched on the vibrator and rubbed it gently between the folds, delicately suckling on a nipple as she writhed against the wall.

He leaned up and murmured in her ear, "Tell me what I need to know…" "Wh..Wh…ah…what are you talking about?"

"Where have you hidden the prototype of my newest work of art?" _How did he know I took it instead of Tobi? Damn it all he's doing this just to find out where it is!_

"I..I don't know." Frowning he turned the vibrations higher, causing the girl to cry out softly and whimper. "Don't play innocent, I know it was you so unless you tell me…I won't let you come."

He did just that…right when she felt it he retreated and made her whimper in agony. "Sa..Sasori please…." "Tell me like a good girl and I will."

* * *

Biting her lip she kept herself silent, but not for long when he came back and brought the woman to the brink of release again when he stopped.

She didn't how much more she could take, fairly limp and panting until he nibbled her neck. "F..Fine. It's in the attic in Hidan's junk box."

Grinning in victory the puppet master redressed the woman and took the shackles off, helping her stand when she whimpered, "I thought you were going to finish me?"

Chuckling the redhead murmured, "This was an interrogation Olivia, it was all about what I wanted to get out of you and nothing more. Normally I would finish you and myself but this_ is_ a lesson after all."

Growling in frustration the woman whined when brought back, fidgeting uncomfortably to get some needed release. _Clever move the jerk!_

Zetsu could smell her arousal as clear as day, grinning hungrily when he announced it was his turn next after Sasori clarified she failed his test.

"**I hope you'll put up a fight Olivia." **"It'll be so much fun for us."

_TBC:_


	3. Zetsu's Chase

The woman immediately tried to make a run for it until the bipolar made caught her, tossing the small frame over his shoulder and carrying her into her room.

Kakuzu followed suit and banged on the door, "You better not do what I think you're going to do!" **"I'm not going all the way as agreed! Give me some credit!" **

The miser snorted but leaned against the wall, refusing to budge and to listen keenly on what was going to happen to his lover.

*The plant tore off her lower garments after gagging her with the pillow case chuckling, "Before we begin, a taste sample is in order."

Frantically shaking her head no, she couldn't stop the hot tongue lapping up her fluids greedily, rubbing the sensitive bud in the process and rather quickly orgasmed thanks to Sasori's torture.

Softly panting she glared weakly at Zetsu who licked his lips with a happy grin, muttering something under his breath before those golden eyes lit up with a conclusion what to do to her.

Making a few hand signs he split himself into Shiro and Kuro; the woman shivering in fear with what they had in mind.

_What is this sexually torture me day!? I thought they were supposed to be helping me overcome this issue not make it worse!_

Kuro held her arms behind her back as Shiro scooted her onto the floor on her knees murmuring, "We're the villains who want to have some fun with you, but you have to be strong willed and not do what we want. Our task is rather simple right?"

* * *

Furrowing her brows she somewhat nodded, actually thinking the opposite in her current condition. After removal of the gag Olivia asked, "So I just have to fight back as best as I can to escape?"

"**More or less." **"How's that fair!? You've already got a hold of me!" Shiro pouted and muttered, "She does have a point." **"Fine with me; I prefer a chase." **

They let the woman go to the opposite side of the room when they gave chase, the girl darting to the corner and trying her best to get away from them but it proved too difficult.

Shiro grabbed her ankle and upper arm in a flash, jerking her down to her knees when Kuro snatched her free arm and the back of her hair.

He didn't pull the soft tresses but held them firmly to keep her head in place as he shoved his length inside her panting mouth.

The sapphire orbs glared up at him, but Kuro just smirked and ordered, **"Suck it."** Growling under her breath she refused to budge, even when a low whimper came out when Shiro playfully tweaked her nipples.

Kuro tightened his grip on her hair, pressing her further down on his cock until she gagged, **"You know you want to Olivia." **Her hormones was playing havoc with her mind, the girl was getting aroused from his scent alone and without realizing it her tongue started to caress the hard length in her mouth.

"**Mmm, yeah that's it." **He began to thrust inside her mouth real gently, Shiro taking this moment to make her hand wrap around his own needy length and pump it.

* * *

Kuro halted his movements and chuckled seeing the woman doing it of her own free will now, her eyes half-lidded with lust and trying to take him deeper than before.

Shiro grunted in aggravation and pulled her away, pressing the tip of his weeping length to her lips as she suckled the leakage before sucking him off. Kuro making sure her other free hand worked his cock now.

Her mind was gone with lust and whimpered from the throbbing between her legs that wanted attention, both men taking turns getting blown until Shiro grabbed the back of her head and kept her there when he released, Kuro grunting and doing the same but came onto her face.

Olivia swallowed the salty substance, making a small scowl from the weird taste and then slumping down whimpering from her current problem, pouting from the fact she failed once she regained her senses.

Sniffing, she stood up and grabbed her clothes and stomped off to the bathroom. Kakuzu arching a brow from how ruffled she looked and not to mention the cum on her face.

He growled under his breath and glared as Zetsu came back out with a wide grin, having merged back into one man. "That was indeed very fun." **"Even though she failed again." **

The miser rolled his eyes and checked on her as the bipolar man went to tell the others, finding her sulking and cleaning her face. "Olivia?" "I hate this plan!"

He rubbed her shoulders but she just shrugged him off, "I don't want to do this anymore. It's making things worse." Leaning down he nipped her ear and growled, "I know it must be hard for you, but it'll get better I promise. Just tough it out until the end of the day then I'll make it worth your while."

A small moan escaped her lips from the sexy tone and whimpered, "I don't know if I can last that long Kuzu~" Chuckling he fixed the pin to hold back that irritating part of her hair that hung in her face, and murmured, "I know you can do it, besides, wouldn't you like to know what Hidan and I are planning?"

Smiling softly she nodded eagerly; she knew those two would do something she wouldn't forget.

*Upon return she scowled from the teasing she knew was to come, but froze when the blonde grinned at her evilly, "It's my turn un."

* * *

_**TBC: **_

_**Sorry for the long update but been having MAJOR writing slump, so hopefully this'll perk you readers up and I can focus better now lol**_

_**Just wanted to tell you guys this but: tomorrow is 'My Birthday' XD**_

_so if anyone wants to make me a oneshot with any akatsuki pairing I'm here to read and love it XD_

_(no one doesn't have to if they don't want to...i just thought that might makes things interesting for me lol)_

_just pm me if you want to ;3_


	4. Sexy Blonde

She dreaded to go inside, knowing the blonde he would use those 'unique' hands of his on her….but she was sadly mistaken.

Upon entry of the room after closing the door, Deidara smiled naughtily and made her blush with what he was wearing.

It was sky blue knee-high kimono and he just HAD to teasingly slide the silky material off his shoulders agonizingly slowly, the girl's eye twitching and praying he wasn't naked underneath.

Licking his lips the blonde undid the sash, thus dropping the entire material onto the floor and caused the girl to groan under her breath.

He was wearing nothing but a tight pair of…gulp…yellow crochet mini shorts. It clung to his lower regions nicely and was practically see-thru.

Biting her lip she glued herself to the door and gripped the door handle to keep from flinging herself on him. Oh she wanted to violate him so bad from seeing him alone.

Deidara chuckled at her reddened face and sauntered over to a stripper's pole she failed to notice since her line of sight was fixed on him.

_No…no he's not going to pole dance….damn…._

* * *

He did. He grinded his taut smooth body against the pole with an irresistible expression, grabbing a tight hold upwards before deftly twirling around in a graceful manner with his hair flowing out beautifully.

Olivia's breathing grew heavy in a heartbeat and became a little lightheaded, whimpering in need when he slapped his ass playfully and caressing his own body with his hands, the palm tongues leaving slick trails of saliva and shining from the light overhead.

Her knees began to shake but managed to prop her weak body against the door, eyes going wide when one hand slid to his crotch.

_Oh no….don't do it…._

Deidara cupped his groin and gave it a firm squeeze, moaning softly as he massaged his jewels with his lips parted so sexily.

Now she began to drool without even realizing it; the blonde then pulling down the material in front to slide his hand inside, the palm tongue in full view of flicking his growing erection as his hand worked it's way up and down.

The blonde moaned louder, still grinding against the pole as he slowly jerked himself off when he heard a thump.

* * *

Olivia had fallen to her knees holding her nose before frantically rushing out the door and slamming it shut, panting for all it's worth as she leant against it.

*Tobi, Madara, and Itachi were all standing there with smirks holding up small signs of their verdict.

The boy drew a frowny face, the raven wrote 'fail', whereas Madara drew two zeros but decided to be funny and put two dots in the middle of each one; thus resembling boobs.

Zetsu chuckled as he handed her a cloth to wipe away her massive nosebleed, the girl not saying one word even when Deidara came out with a satisfied smile adorned back in the kimono.

Hidan laughed, "I'm surprised you gave her a fucking nosebleed so quick blondie!" The blonde snorted, "It's not that surprising, I just used my secret weapon you fool un!" The priest rolled his eyes, "Like what?"

Deidara grinned sexily and purred, "I'm sexy and she knows it un."

_**TBC:**_

_**Sorry it's so short and I did plan on giving someone else a go with her BUT...**_

_**It might take away from Deidara's moment. I want each guy to have the spotlight you know lol**_

_**Review please XD**_


	5. Shark and Ice

Before anyone could say a word to her, Olivia ran like hell to the bathroom and shut the door; trying to control her urges to masturbate and clean her face better.

Kakuzu sighed, "Shouldn't we give her a break?" Lexy nodded, "She's probably too turned on to know what to do with herself and no doubt will fail any task for a while."

The men thought about it and agreed, they would give the woman time to recuperate how she seemed fit until the next contestant came up to bat.

*It may have been thirty minutes, Kisame leaning against the door she was in and heard soft whimpers. The noise made him grinned evilly and bit his lip in excitement; he had an excellent idea what to do to her.

Lexy saw the evil gleam in his eyes when he went into the kitchen, prancing in with a small pout, "What are you planning on doing to her?" The shark chuckled, "Nothing too bad."

The teen snorted, "Why don't I believe you?" Once he put some ice cubes in a small plastic bag, he gave his kitten a peck on the cheek, "It's just in good fun kitten, you'll do something worse to her no doubt."

The girl giggled since the brute was right on the money; she probably would torture her friend.

* * *

*The swordsman creaked open the door, grinning from ear to ear to see the woman rubbing herself for much needed release, having lost the battle to not touch herself.

"Having fun are we?" She jerked her hand out from between her legs and glared at him, crossing her arms in a huff muttering, "Leave me alone!"

Kisame gave the woman a small sympathetic pout, which looked quite scary on him, as he shut the door and knelt down next to her.

"I didn't mean to upset you Olivia, it's just a joke. I know your hormones are in overdrive." The woman frowned, "That's an understatement."

Chuckling he tilted his head in a worried like manner and stared at her flushed face. Olivia noticed and arched a brow, "Um…what is it?"

"Your face is very red." He felt her cheeks and tsked, "And burning to the touch too? We can't have that." He withdrew the bag of ice cubes and grabbed one, smirking as he touched her cheek with it and made her jump from the coldness.

"What are you doing!?" The shark mused innocently, "Just cooling you off." He rubbed the ice in small circular motions on each cheek, sliding it along her brow before rubbing it along her neck and collarbone.

She was rather enjoying the cool sensation since she was rather hot, but gasped when he dropped it down her shirt. "Oops, it slipped…..allow me."

He growled in amusement when she froze as his hand slowly went down her tank, luckily for her she was wearing a tank with a built-in bra so it stopped just between her cleavage.

Once he grabbed it another naughty idea came into play; he slid the cold substance to her nipple and teasingly caressed the sensitive bud before doing the same to the other.

* * *

The woman whined and tried to grab his wrist to make him stop but he merely used his free hand to hold them against her lap.

Whimpering she muttered, "Stop it….Kisame~" The brute had no intentions on stopping but had to tease, "You don't really mean that….look at how needy you are."

When the ice cube melted he slid his hand down the elastic band of her shorts and rubbed the sensitive area with a smirk, "Now this is _very _hot indeed~"

Grabbing another cube he rubbed the cool substance between her folds as well, the woman gasping at first from the cold feeling until she moaned softly, "No~"

Claiming her lips he growled lustfully, daring to slide the tip of his finger inside her entrance and made Olivia's hips jerk forward to feel more.

The shark figured it be best to stop now, retreating from the flushed woman and it's a good thing he did because Kakuzu slammed the door open.

"What in hell do you think you're doing!?" "Cooling her off." The miser snapped, "You call thirty minutes plenty of time for Olivia to recuperate, look at her!"

The brute knew the banker had a point but she was so hard to resist when vulnerable; not to mention so cute when all flushed and needy.

Kisame stood up with his bag of ice and walked out chuckling, "She failed my test by the way." "Get out!"

The shark rolled his eyes as the miser knelt next to his miserable lover, who looked like she was about to cry.

* * *

He tried to console her, even Hidan when he came in, but next thing you know the unexpected happened.

She flat out raised hell and yelled, making everyone jump out of their skins.

"I'M NOT PLAYING ANYMORE! YOU ALL ARE FUCKING BASTARDS TORTURING ME LIKE HELL! THIS PLAN IS NOT WORKING AND I WANT SOME FUCKING RELEASE!"

The woman ran outside at full speed, Hidan right on her heels and yelling at her to come back. Kakuzu shook his head and plopped down in his seat, looking fairly gloomy as most of the other's were.

"**This idea doesn't seem to be working out too well." **"Yes, Olivia might be right." Tobi looked at his lover and nodded, "He hates to see Olivee upset."

Kisame rubbed the back of his head, "I do think we've been too hard on her." Deidara nodded, "Yeah, anymore tests that comes she at least needs to have her release un."

Sasori mused, totally off the subject, "Why didn't you go after her Kakuzu?" "Hidan wants to take care of it." Lexy went wide-eyed, "And you don't find that suspicious?"

The miser glanced at the teen and grumbled, "What are you getting at."

"Well…this IS Hidan we're talking about and when he wants to take care of her that usually means sex. He does want her altered virginity remember?"

Her words hit a nerve for Kakuzu and he stood up, stomping out the door muttering, "That idiot wouldn't dare!"

* * *

_**TBC: **_

_Since I didn't put the hint on last chapter who would be next, I'll put it on this one even though it still doesn't say._

_Hidan is next and NOT in the way you would expect XD_


	6. Melodious Jashinist

Olivia panted hard once she got to the lake, leaning down resting her hands on her knees to get her breath back when she heard Hidan, "I will find you babe!"

Groaning in irritation she took off her shoes and went straight into the water to cool off but mostly to get away from her lover. She wanted to be alone and as always, someone had to follow her when she didn't want it.

Going out further until she was shoulder high the priest stood at the bank scowling, "Babe get out of the fucking water so I can talk to you." "Get lost!"

His eyebrow twitched, "Did you just fucking tell me to get lost!?" "YOU HEARD ME!"

Growling he yanked off his shirt, struggling to get his pants and shoes off muttering, "That's it! I'll fucking teach you."

Now clad in only his boxers he began stomping into the water with the woman threatening, "Don't you dare come out here! I want to be alone!" "That's just fucking tough babe! You're going to listen to me!"

She tried to swim away from him but he grabbed her ankle and jerked her body back, ensnaring her against his chest before he crashed his lips onto hers.

Rather shocked she froze on the spot, but weakly returning his addicting kisses and then scowled at him once he pulled away. He smirked, "What's with that face?" "You know why."

Chuckling he glanced down and moaned under his breath, his lover arching a brow and looking as well but pursing her lips. Her shirt was practically see-through and clinging to her, not to mention the amount of cleavage showing from being squished against Hidan's muscular chest.

* * *

"Nice view~" "Please Hidan, I don't want anymore." Her lover rolled his eyes, "As much as I want to fuck you I'm not going to yet ok! I just want to know why you're so fucking upset."

Narrowing her eyes she mumbled, "Isn't it obvious?" "Sort of, but that doesn't fucking mean you can give up yet! I haven't had my turn." Brushing his lips over her ear he purred, "Wouldn't you like to fucking see me do something sexy and new?"

_New? _Arching a brow she did want to see what he was talking about but sighed and rested her head against his shoulder, "Yeah but I can't handle anymore teasing. I'm hurting as it is~"

"Well, I can fix that if you'll let me babe." Pouting she nodded as he slid down her shorts and panties, rubbing his finger against the bundle of nerves before sliding it in her still moist entrance.

His lover whimpered and clung to his shoulders, the amethyst eyes glancing down at her breasts before lifting her higher and tugging the thin fabric down with his teeth before suckling the perky wet pebbles.

Thrusting his finger in and out, picking up speed she moaned softly against his head, gasping when he began to nibble and adding another finger.

The woman groaned and fidgeted but moaned again when he curled his fingers and made come-hither motions; that made her moan even louder which was music to his ears.

"Hida…I'm…." Groaning he locked their lips together, making his movements go even faster until she cried out in his mouth and went fairly limp from finally getting some sweet release.

* * *

Humming he put her clothes back on, smirking as he carried her out of the water but paled when he met an angry Kakuzu.

The miser glared, "Explain before I jump to conclusions." The priest rolled his eyes, "I didn't fuck her. I just helped her get release with my fingers once I talked to her."

The woman weakly nodded as proof Hidan wasn't lying before their lover sighed and picked up the jashinist's clothes. "Just get her back home and dried off before she catches a cold."

The albino snorted but walked at a steady pace next to the miser in silence, figuring it would be best to continue the tasks tomorrow.

*Next day~

Olivia was still hesitant with going through her….goal…..but at the moment was dying to go behind the door and see what Hidan's _new_ action was.

The only thing that concerned her was, he attacked her neck with love bites this morning until a particular painful one happened; hard enough to draw blood. She just had a bad feeling from it.

When he was ready she hesitantly went inside but he popped up behind her covering her eyes, "Wha.." "Shh, no peeking babe~"

Letting him sit her in a chair, after cuffing her wrists behind her back to it he murmured, "Are you fucking ready for this babe?" Gulping she stiffly nodded, dreading and yet not for what he had in store for her.

Once she opened her eyes…..she thought she was going to die.

* * *

Hidan's skin was adorned with his ritual's black and white markings, standing in the center of the symbol wearing nothing but a speedo.

Whimpering his lover blinked several times in confusion but not so much when he whispered seductively, "I'm going to sing you into ecstasy~"

Her breathing hitched and already felt the heat rising to her cheeks. _Sing? Is he serious?_ The jashinist stood behind her, breathing softly in her ear when he began.

He didn't actually sing but his tone was in a melodious suave manner; very alluring.

_Love is just a history that they may prove and when….._

_You're gone…I'll tell them my religion's you~_

As he lured her in his lips were barely brushing her sensitive neck, working his way around to her front before swaying his toned sexy body slightly.

_I'll dance~ with my hands~ above my head~_

_Like Jashin said~_

He did indeed raise his hands over his head before rubbing them down his front before gripping her thighs, leaning towards her purring.

_I'll dance~ with my hands~ above my head_

_Dance together, forgive him before he's dead because…._

* * *

At this his lips were brushing her trembling ones teasingly luring her in with his sexiest tone.

_I won't cry for you~_

_I won't crucify the things you do…_

_I won't cry for you, see…._

He caressed her cheek with a finger whispering.

_When you're gone, you'll still be my bloody baby~_

Olivia's face and body was unbearably hot, already breaking out in a sheen of sweat from this exotic performance. Hidan outdid himself and it was too much for her.

Instead of swaying his hips this time, he slightly grinded them against her lap still melodious.

_I'll dance~ with my hands~ above my head~_

_Like Jashin said~_

_I'll dance~ with my hands~ above my head~_

_Dance together, forgive him before he's dead because…._

* * *

Pressing his body in full contact with his lover's he licked her lower lip and suckled it.

_I won't cry for you~_

_I won't crucify the things you do…_

_I won't cry for you, see…._

Nibbling her neck he purred one last time.

_When you're gone, you'll still be my bloody baby~_

Hidan grinned in satisfaction from how violently her body was shaking in need, his lover barely restraining herself as he looked back into her sapphire orbs chuckling, "Someone is enjoying themselves hmmm?"

She had an obvious nosebleed and seemed too much in a daze to comprehend what was going on now except that she was turned on.

Licking some of the blood away he took off her restraints but didn't expect her to attack him. The roughness from the woman made his libido skyrocket and participated heatedly, the vocal moaning they made caught the attention of the others as they opened the door.

Lexy laughed like mad, "She couldn't help herself I see!" Deidara was shocked as was most the others, "What in hell did you do with her un?"

The priest who reluctantly stopped devouring her mouth smirked, "Something _none_ of you can fucking do." Sasori snorted, "I'm checking my cameras to see for myself." "YAY! Tobi want to see!"

Kakuzu sighed but had to agree, Hidan didn't even tell _him_ what his plan was so he wanted to know as well.

"**I wonder who will be next?"**

For some odd reason everyone looked at Itachi and Madara, who both arched brows before glancing at each other.

The young raven sighed, "I'll go next."

Madara chuckled, "Good, she needs a warm up before my turn."

At those words Hidan held his whimpering needy lover closer glaring at the elder.

* * *

_TBC:_

_The song, which some of you may know, is Bloody Mary by Lady Gaga_

_Idk why, but this song suited Hidan to me but I just altered a few words._

_I hope to see some reviews and that you lot like it XD_


	7. An Articulate Raven

Hidan rushed the others away growling, "Go prepare your fucking next test, I need to give my woman her release remember?"

Once they did, he grinned naughtily and hastily removed his lover's lower clothes, and sliding her shirt and bra up over the perky breasts.

"Hi..Hida…ooooh~" He began to lick the moistened folds hungrily and yet teasingly, reaching up to tweak and pinch the hardened nipples playfully.

The jashinist was horny, more than ever, but he promised not to do anything…at least not yet. Nibbling the lips and tugging them gently, he delved his tongue inside her entrance and practically fucked her with the hot organ.

The woman ran her fingers through his hair whimpering, bucking her hips up like mad until she found sweet release crying out his name softly.

Smirking in triumph he put her clothes back on but groaned from his own aching need, which needed to be dealt with rather quickly.

Muttering under his breath he helped his lover stand after she recuperated before seeking out a private room to jerk off…unless he found someone willing to be fucked.

* * *

*Olivia whined when she was shoved to Itachi's room, not really feeling up to another task so soon but said hell with it and went inside.

Kisame covering Lexy's eyes when the door opened and leading her whining form away from the sexy sight of his lover.

The woman's breathing hitched, as always Itachi was hot in anything he wore but shirtless with only a simple pair of slacks? It was still a sweet sight.

He smiled warmly at her with his smooth flawless torso shining in the candlelight, why he lit them and turned off the actually lights she didn't know but would soon find out.

His hair was hung loosely on his shoulders as he beckoned her to stand next to him. _Damn, no wonder Kisame shielded Lexy's eyes. She would fuck him on the spot._

Shuffling over slowly and doing as requested she didn't utter a sound, except grunt when he pulled her to his chest and just wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Uh…um….what are you doing?" He chuckled, "I'm just embracing you. Do you honestly believe me to attack you right on the spot?" "Well….no."

Nuzzling her ear he merely murmured, "I just want to quote a scene from a book I've been reading to you for your task. Let's see how you react."

Sighing with relief she leaned back and relaxed, thinking maybe now she can finally be victorious on one of these damn tests….but as Itachi began speaking/quoting in his sultry voice….the story grew to be a love/smut scene from a romance novel.

* * *

"_We could be closer," she whispered…._

"_Much closer," he agreed, stirring the golden curls between them while he looked into her eyes._

The raven did the action as he read, running his slender fingers through her hair and entrancing her with his dark eyes. Her reaction was about the same as the woman in the story.

_They were bright with desire and wide with expectation. Her parted lips strayed over his but when he slide his finger inside her, _

She didn't know how or when he did it, but Itachi had already removed her shorts/panties while he was speaking in that damn sexy tone, his voice keeping her lured in…..unable to escape or resist.

"_She plunged her tongue deeply into his mouth. They stroked each other to a primal heat. Gently. Thoughtfully. Thoroughly. _

Olivia writhed and threw her head back onto his shoulder, letting him assault her neck and cup her breasts.

_The air around them crackled as their storm of passion threatened to bring them down. When he eased in a second finger, she lifted her mouth from his and made the most exquisite sounds he'd ever heard._

Itachi did indeed like the cute noises she made when the next finger was inserted, it's been a while since he's heard those sounds and it was adorable.

* * *

_He felt her knee beginning to buckle and he knew his wouldn't be far behind. Lifting his mouth from hers they both fought for more oxygen._

"_We can do this standing. Or we can do it lying down. We just have to do it soon."_

He could actually see her going weak in the knees, quoting more in an even darker sexier tone.

"_Working his way along her body, he circled her navel with his wet tongue before continuing down. When his breath touched her thigh, a tremor of desire shook her. A few capable strokes, then a firecracker of pleasure was what she had expected but he was taking her a whole new way to paradise - a long, secret way, exploring her with his lips and tongue. She hadn't anticipated__this__forbidden pleasure. This wild, intimate kiss she'd only heard about. In a series of gentle caresses. He had her shifting restlessly beneath his attentions."_

Olivia squirmed and moaned like no tomorrow, grabbing a fistful of the raven's locks and getting more drawn into the pleasure. She knew she lost but didn't care; this was beyond a turn on that anyone could handle.

_"Oh, that feels . . . incredible."_

_Sinking her fingers through his hair, she wanted to hold him there. She also wanted more of him. All of him. "Come inside me," she whispered fervently as she fought the encroaching ecstasy with everything she had. But with a flick of his tongue the victory was his. Gripping his shoulders, she raised her hips in glorious surrender to the first wild wave of pleasure._

_Lifting himself over her, he entered her on the second wave. _

With that said Itachi had the woman on the floor, inserting two fingers inside instead of his shaft and continued the story line.

* * *

_Instinct had her wrapping her legs around him, and they held on to each other as if the world would burst apart if they let go. Crying out as one, they soared over the edge and all the way to the far side of paradise._

_Even in the aftermath he wouldn't let go. Rolling to his side, he brought her with him, kissing her with untamed joy._

_As she drifted down from the heights of ecstasy, she whispered, "I never knew . . . I never knew."_

Olivia cried out in pleasure whimpering, "Oh she knows. She knows now!" Itachi chuckled and arched both elegant fine brows when he heard a thump from outside his door.

Kisame slowly pushed it open with an unconscious Lexy, who had a massive nosebleed, in his arms. "Looks like both girls failed your test. You've outdone yourself Itachi."

The raven smirked and was about to put his shirt back on when Hidan shoved Kisame out of the way and tackled him to the floor. "You're just what I fucking need right now! Let me show you MY version of the story."

Zetsu rolled his eyes, from having witnessed the scene from behind a shocked Kisame. **"No one can resist Itachi can they?" **"It appears that way, but we haven't had a go at him so…."

"**Now that's a good idea!"**

* * *

_TBC:_

_Lol I hope everyone enjoyed this and credit for the idea for the passage from book goes to Lexypink, as for the ice cubes too, since I couldn't think of any ideas, but I worked with it and made it sexy XD_

_The passage was from a novel I found on the website._


	8. Tempting Teen

Safe to say, the woman demanded at least two hours before the next test mentally yelling, _Yes! Only three more to go and I'm done!_

Despite that she was still fairly down in the dumps since she couldn't even win one challenge.

*"Why so glum Olivia un?" The woman sighed, "I'm not going to pass any of these tests." The blonde chuckled, "No you're not un."

She made a face but smirked, "Thanks for the confidence Dei." "Hey, I'm just stating the facts but to be honest, I don't believe any of us could either un."

"SEMPAI~"

The artisan groaned and yelled, "WHAT TOBI UN!?" The boy skipped over and whispered something in his ear and the blonde grinned naughtily murmuring, "Oooh~ I envy her un."

"What? Who?" Both guys replied casually, "Nothing." Olivia feared it was something to do with her next test by whomever. It was a one out of three choices; the only ones left were Kakuzu, Lexy, and Madara.

Groaning she knew neither of them would be simple but tried to prepare ahead of time to totally be focused and not to give in.

*It wasn't even thirty minutes when Kisame fetched her, leading the woman into the bedroom snickering, "Behave now." "Be quiet, you're breaking my concentration."

He just laughed and walked away, leaving her to take a deep breath and head into battle; which these events seemed like for some reason.

* * *

She thought she was ready until the dark figure looming over in the corner purred, his thumbs hooked in his skin-tight unzipped pants, "I've been waiting for you sweetcheeks~"

Olivia's mouth dropped and knew all too well who it was; messy dark brown hair, entrancing chocolate brown orbs with that nice taut tan body and a wide seductive grin.

Her heart was pounding in her ears but surprised the man to no end with her reaction. She ran out of the room at full speed yelling, "NOT SAMARU!"

The others burst out laughing as Tobi and Deidara chased her around the room, both on each side and lifting her off the floor by the arms; carrying her small squirming form back into the bedroom.

Zetsu remarked she looked like a cute child with her feet kicking wildly and begging not to be left alone with him.

*She practically tried beating down the door when they locked her inside, but froze when a pair of strong hands slowly went under her shirt.

Samaru rested his chin on her shoulder and licked the shell of her ear, "I thought you would be happy to see me again not the latter."

Gulping she murmured, "It's the circumstances and why you're here that scares me." He chuckled and tried to grope her breast when she shoved him back….hard. Startled by her action he just stared blankly at the woman, who was glaring at him with such hatred.

"Olivia? Why are you so angry at me?" She spat, "I still haven't forgiven you for what you did when you and Madara turned yourselves into vampires!"

* * *

Crossing her arms she mocked what he said to her from the incident, "It'll be ok, consider this a lesson for S&M and then I'll go easy on you from here on….tch, what a load of bull."

He cursed under his breath, "I said I was sorry." Arching a brow he mentally tried to figure out what to do now. Her anger ruined his plan to test her resistance, but would give it a shot none the less.

"Sorry isn't good enough, I don't like that kind of pain and everyone here _should_ know that by now!" The brunette gave her a pouty face and in a flash pinned her against the wall, the woman furiously trying to push him off but he was too strong for her.

He grabbed her chin and gave the woman a small peck on the lips murmuring, "I'll help you forget the pain." Devouring the small mouth in a seductive kiss, she still tried to get away but the sexy taut body pressed against hers and the hand still gripped on her chin proved difficult.

Whimpering she raised her hand and tried to slap him when he began grinding his lower region against hers but all Samaru did was catch it and pin it above her head.

Biting her lip he mused, "Trying to hit me? Tsk, tsk, what a naughty girl." He then focused his attack on her neck, biting rather harsh since he was rough by nature but tried not to break the skin.

Groaning from the short sharp stings, the teen felt wetness dripping onto his cheek, retreating and pulling back upset to see her crying. The teen cooed softly and stroked her face, "Shhh, none of that now. I'm trying to make up for it sweetcheeks~"

"I..I know but…." "No, don't cry it'll be ok. Look." He took a step back to show he wasn't going to force her to do anything when the unexpected happened.

* * *

Olivia burst out laughing as she ran towards the door, looking back at him with a smile, "I forgave you a long time ago but thanks for the kiss!"

The teen stuttered and huffed before letting out a piercing yell and then beginning to throw things at the wall to relieve his anger.

*The woman appeared before the others wiping her face clean and beaming, "I DID IT! I WON A TASK! VICTORY IS MINE!"

Kakuzu smirked, "Then why were you crying?" "I'll tell you fucking why!"

The teen scowled and leaned against the doorframe broodingly, "She fucking deceived me that she was still mad at me from the last vampire incident! Little sneak!"

Kisame chuckled, "Calm down Lex…Samaru. She found a way to escape from your charm and that is the whole point of the tasks remember?" "Yeah but…..sniff….I didn't get to do anything."

The brute petted her head and growled, "You can with me kitten~"

Those large brown eyes lit up and instantly she was happy again, grabbing his hand and leading him back into the bedroom with the shark smirking, "Just another day in paradise."

Itachi grinned, "He has a point." **"Tell me about it. Now, who's next." **The woman glanced back at forth between Madara and Kakuzu, but her lover nuzzled her hair after placing her on his lap.

He grumbled huskily, "I'm going to show my angel something she'll never resist~"

**TBC: **


	9. Scrumptious Kakuzu

She blushed to no end from Kakuzu's assertion, already eager to know what it was but he refused to do anything yet until she had some time to be fully calmed down; which roughly was thirty minutes.

Hidan was just as keen to know what his lover had in mind but was banned from the room so the miser could prepare, Zetsu standing guard outside to make certain no one would enter and could get the signal from the miser when he was ready.

It sure didn't take him long when the bipolar man summoned the woman, smirking as he stepped away from the door so she could go inside.

It took her several minutes to bring herself to twist the doorknob, cautious even, but she did. Slowly opening the door and taking a few steps inside, her breath caught in her throat when she saw her lover. The sight alone was drool worthy.

He was stretched out onto his side with one leg propped up wearing absolutely nothing except a lustful small smirk and bearing a large hard erection.

Gulping she couldn't help but perceive a small tub of whip cream next to him, twirling his finger in it before slowly lifting it up to his lips, playfully flicking his tongue out to taste the flavor before taking it into his mouth; purposefully making small slurping noises as he sucked it off his finger; drifting his eyes shut before turning his lustful gaze back at her.

He almost lost it seeing her mouth already hanging open in awe from his display. It was adorable and quite a turn on for the miser.

Humming softly he grabbed a cherry from the container she failed to notice, rubbing the tasty morsel along his lower lip with his mouth parted ever so slightly.

He pressed his lips against it and seemed to kiss the delectable with a slight sucking sound, slowly putting it inside his mouth with a low hum.

* * *

He already had some whip cream placed along his needy length, another thing she didn't observe until he stroked his shaft with a husky groan, purposefully rubbing the tip of his leaking erection and smearing the cool whip.

He growled in a low sexy tone, "Angel~" Kakuzu was hoping his lover would lose control and suck him off but he was disappointed.

As soon as he said her pet name she fell, catching her in an instant with his threads from the odd angle she had collapsed to prevent injury to her neck.

He was pleased with the results and yet not since he had a problem to deal with now. _I guess I'm too sexy for my own good eh?_

Chuckling at the mere thought he grabbed another cherry to munch on when the door slung open. Hidan came in thinking Kakuzu was going all the way with her but instead saw the smutty scene.

He gawked for a few seconds seeing the whip cream and cherries before passing out with a nosebleed too.

Arching a brow after catching his other lover, the miser _really _felt like he was the hottest man alive now.

Grinning to himself he cleaned up and put his slacks back on, carrying his two unconscious lovers back with a satisfied chuckle.

Kisame laughed out loud as did most of the others, Lexy groggily trying to calm down from her nosebleed she had from Itachi before Tobi asked, "Olivee AND Hidan failed?"

The miser nodded as the blonde smirked, "Looks like you have some competition Itachi un." The raven merely smiled as Kakuzu nodded in full agreement.

* * *

*It didn't take long before the two conked out woke up, still breathing heavily as they stared incredulously at the miser who was still in a fairly good mood from his accomplishment.

"**What did he do?" **Hidan held his hands up, "I don't have the fucking words for how hot that was." Olivia nodded, "Same here, you weren't kidding Kakuzu!"

Crawling onto his lap she mused, "You need to do that again~" The behemoth smirked, "Obviously." Hidan moaned softly in agreement as Sasori sighed, "So, I guess this means the last person to test her is….."

All eyes were on Madara who was grinning evilly at his target from ear to ear.

**TBC:**

**I know this is kinda short but I HOPE everyone loves how sexy I made Kakuzu in this.**

**If so please review and I know you all want to know what Madara does too XD**


	10. What Naughty Words Madara!

Whimpering the woman hid behind her lovers from the obvious up-to-no-good expression the elder raven had.

Madara smirked at this, "I'm ready when you are Olivia." The girl mumbled, "I'm never ready."

Chuckling he went over and dragged her out from her sanctuary and then leading her to the bedroom with the zombie pair sending warning glares.

Zetsu arched a brow from his friend's seemingly carefree behavior and sighed. He just had a hunch he was going to go overboard.

"So what did we miss?"

All eyes went to Kisame and Lexy, who just came back fairly pleased from their little playtime. **"It's Madara's turn." **The teen paled before groaning, "I feel sorry for her. Knowing him he'll cheat."

Kisame grunted in agreement, "You said a mouthful."

He was about to say more when Hidan and Tobi burst into a fit of giggles, going red in the face from trying to hold it in.

"What's so funny un?" Hidan barely choked out, "Fish told her she said a mouthful but….how could she when his fucking cock was in her mouth!" Tobi double over and laughed even harder.

Lexy blushed and covered her face, trying not to laugh as well but Kisame just stood there with a vague expression before rolling his eyes mentally wondering:

_How did he know that!?_

* * *

*The elder raven chuckled evilly once he cornered the girl, licking his lips and approaching like a predator about to attack his prey.

Biting her lip nervously the woman murmured as she tried to scoot further down along the wall, "Why are you looking at me like a fresh piece of meat?"

"No reason." His words just made her shudder and gasp when he leaped and pinned her body against the wall, purring into her neck, "It's been a while since we've had fun together."

"I..I..uh…." "At a loss for words already? This _will_ be more fun than I thought." She looked at him with pleading eyes until he asked gently, "Have you ever experienced dirty talk foreplay?"

"Um….I think so…..why?" Another evil grin spread across his devilishly handsome features from her uncertainty, "Perfect."

She did NOT like the look he was giving her and pondered why he wanted to know something like that. Sure Hidan always did dirty talk when they had sex but…..before foreplay she didn't recall doing that.

Licking the side of her neck he purred, putting his plan into motion and grinding his lower half against hers. "You like it when I do this don't you?"

Pursing her lips she didn't utter a sound until he jerked her head back by her hair, attacking the exposed neck with bites and sucks, purposefully attacking the sensitive spots.

Gasping from the sudden assault, she whimpered when he dominated her mouth and going all out with his tongue. Pulling back after sucking on her bottom lip he mused, "Your face is flushed just from my mouth? Such a bad girl you are."

Blushing she tried to push him away but he merely kept his body pressed against hers before he jerked down the straps of her tank and bra, pulling it downwards until the bountiful breasts popped out.

* * *

"I'm going to get these nipples nice and hard and then suck on them until you moan like a bitch."

The woman whimpered when he did as he said, completely turned on from his naughty words already it wasn't even funny.

Why it had that effect she didn't know, but he was good. A soft moan did escape her lips from the gentle suckles, the elder raven growling against her breasts and sending jolts of pleasure coursing through her even more.

Figuring that was enough he shoved her onto the bed and swiftly took her slacks off with ease before straddling the woman grinning, "I wonder how wet you are right now?"

Once again trying to get away he merely pinned her wrists above her head and rubbed his elegant fingers between the thin fabric of her panties.

He chuckled and grinned, "You're such a slut. Your pussy is soaking wet." He rubbed harder, causing her to arch her back to feel more and he devoured her mouth again.

When he pulled away, he watched with glee at how needy she was becoming and nibbled the shell of her ear purring, "I bet you want something better to fondle your pussy than my fingers don't you?"

The stubborn woman turned her head and didn't say anything until he pinched the sensitive bud, "Answer me whore." Whimpering she finally nodded but he wanted to hear more, "Tell me what you want?"

"Yo…your tongue." Smirking he teased and halted his touches all together, "You want my tongue to do what?" "Lick my…pussy."

Humming softly he repeated, "You want me to lick and devour your dirty little pussy?" The woman's face was beyond red from embarrassment but nodded.

* * *

He couldn't take it anymore and yanked off the panties, and then literally devoured the moistened folds, causing the girl to cry out in pleasure and moan.

He kept his assault going until she almost reached her peak, stopping at the last second and heard her whine from the loss.

Jerking her back up to a sitting position he growled, "I'll let you cum once you blow me." Shaking her head no he chuckled and pushed her onto her knees, sitting on the edge of the bed cooing, "Suck it."

She glanced at his crotch from time to time but made no movement to do it, but all Madara had to do was entice and tempt her.

"Suck it~ let me feel your hot mouth on my cock." He purposefully made it sound like he was begging her and it was working.

Leaning down he lifted her chin to kiss her affectionately, twirling his tongue tantalizingly slow to seduce her more.

Reaching down he pulled out his hardened length, slowly pulling her towards it without disengaging their mouths until he managed to get her lips onto it.

Gently pushing her head down he growled in pleasure, watching the pouty lips suck just the head before taking more in since she finally submitted.

"That's it….hrmmmm just like that…suckle it like a sweet and savor the delectable flavor~." Moaning softly the woman complied even more, mostly because she was beyond horny and wanted release. His dirty talk was working wonders on her and he knew it would.

Pushing her head down further he moaned when he came to his climax, releasing his seed into her mouth and making sure she swallowed it all.

Groaning low he murmured huskily, "You like drinking my cum don't you Olivia? I might just have to give you a second helping….but not just yet."

* * *

He placed her back on the bed, fulfilling the agreement as he sent the woman into ecstasy with his tongue. Taking a few moments observing her weakened state he cast a glance at the door as he slid two fingers inside her, making the woman whimper.

Pumping them in and out at a slow pace he latched onto her neck with his teeth and then purred, "I bet you're ready for something better and _bigger_ than my fingers don't you?"

A soft moan was his reply and took that as a yes when he pushed the digits in deeper, aligning his length naughtily and rubbing the tip between the folds afterwards.

The woman shook her head, "Madara…you can't…." "Why not?" Rubbing the pleasure spot more she gasped but tried to fight it, "The rules….and…..my lovers…oh~"

The elder raven didn't like the response but proceeded to put the head in any way when he heard a threatening tone, "Get the fuck away from my woman or I'll fucking tear your dick off right here and now."

Mentally cursing the jashinist for ruining his fun he did, innocently remarking with a smirk, "No need for threats Hidan, I'm through with my test on her."

The priest snorted and muttered sarcastically, "Yeah I bet you fucking were."

Hidan picked up his lover and left, mentally thanking Zetsu for giving him the heads up the raven would try to go all the way...which he had a hunch he would anyway.

Putting her on his bed he left, dragging Kakuzu back into the kitchen to go back to their discussion…well…..argument.

Now that the tests were done and over with, which everyone said to hell with the results since they all would have failed as well; coming to the decision to let things revert to normal as they've always done with intimacy and eventually she'll be back to normal with her emotions and hormones.

The only question that remained now was: who gets to take her altered virginity?

* * *

**TBC: **

**Sorry for the long update but been having writer's block again .**

**I HAVE to do this for my readers for a VOTE: (curious to see what you guys say lol)**

**Who do you think should get Olivia's altered virginity? **

**Next chapter is the last one with results from vote and yes another lemon when her cherry gets popped lol.**

***don't forget to review for this chapter besides vote now lol***

**Do it for Madara! XD**


	11. Pop that Cherry!

It was late but Olivia was somewhat content.

She was relieved that no more tests would take place now, which there was no point to begin with from her point of view.

At any rate, at the moment she was relaxing in the tub…tired of hearing Zetsu and Kakuzu lecturing Madara and his sly intentions from earlier.

It was becoming a real headache and sighed before slowly sinking into the tub, still aching with need from her tortures.

_I want to go all the way already….._

*By the time she got out of the tub, Hidan was there waiting inside the bathroom with a smirk. When she saw him the woman murmured as she dried herself off, "What is it?"

Without saying a word he just kissed her, lifting her up nude and all as he carried her to his room. Sitting his lover on the bed she asked, "Don't you dare…I'm not in the mood."

The priest chuckled and playfully pinched her behind, "Like fuck you aren't babe. You want it." Blushing she murmured, "What are you talking about?"

Gently making her straddle his lap he mused, "You know….a decent fucking by yours truly." She had to grin hearing him say that until Kakuzu poked his head in, "I gave him the ok so don't worry."

He left as quickly as he made that statement before she turned to Hidan confused, "I thought you two were still fighting about it?"

The man leaned back and stated, "Yeah we fucking was but the old man finally came to his fucking senses. He got to you first and now it's my turn….besides….."

* * *

He gave his woman a small peck on the lips and nuzzled her neck after wrapping his arms around her waist to pull the small body closer, "Sometimes I fucking feel left out. Kakuzu is very fucking protective of you and keeps you away from _even me_ at times; it pisses me the fuck off!"

Taking a deep breath he continued as she kissed his cheek affectionately, "I know it's just his fucking way but still…..he was always first with everything in our relationship."

Frowning the woman held his face and murmured gently, "Hidan…I love you both equally. I don't mean to seem like I'm playing favorites and go to him more often, but sometimes….you just make me so mad."

The jashinist smirked in agreement before asking, "Why did you let him be your first instead of me?"

Sighing she mumbled, "You know the answer to that. I wasn't a virgin at the time and you're right about it being close enough but, you weren't sure about what you felt about me at the time. Not to mention I thought you hated me."

He scrunched his thin eyebrows in deep thought before he remembered, "Oh yeah, but the reason was that I was fucking jealous of you…..that you might take him away from me."

She rested her forehead against his and whispered, "I would never do that and besides, everything turned out alright though didn't it? It just took us some time." "I know…I love you babe." "I love you Hidan."

The woman suddenly grinned after their loving moment and sweet kisses before playfully giving a slap to his cheek, "You _were_ the first on one thing."

"Ooooh what!?" "You were the first to do me anally~"

Those amethyst orbs lit up and his face beamed happily as a silly grin spread across his handsome face, "I fucking did didn't I?" "Yes you did!" "FUCK YEAH!"

* * *

They both began laughing until they calmed down, the jashinist claiming her mouth with a smoldering kiss and easily gaining access into the warm cavern.

Olivia moaned softly from the heated kiss, her hands wandering and feeling the smooth flawless skin before wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen it further.

Growling in approval the zealot squeezed her behind, massaging the soft cheeks as he traveled his kisses down her neck, suckling her sensitive spots and purposefully leaving a few small hickies to show his claim even though there was no need to.

Leaning her head back Hidan flicked the tip of his tongue against her jugular notch, smirking from hearing a few whimpers when he sucked it rather harshly.

She gripped his hair when his next assault was on her breasts, squeezing them softly and suckling so gently….which was odd for him at times.

Moaning softly she grinded her lower regions against her lover, the jashinist grunting in approval and meeting her rocking hips with his to intensify the sensation.

Finally getting tired of the foreplay Hidan quickly flip them both onto the mattress, making sure he was on top as he eagerly jerked off his pants.

Grinning naughtily he traveled loving kisses from her navel up to her neck, savoring the taste before claiming the soft lips once more.

He wasted no time lifting her hips up, and positioning himself between them as he aligned his needy erection. Those sapphire orbs were half lidded with lust so he felt no need to prepare her anymore.

"Ready?" She gave him the nod and hissed in slight pain once he got the head in. "Fuck~ so damn tight!"

* * *

He pushed in further until he was completely sheathed, kissing away the small amount of tears from his lover's eyes and waiting patiently until she gave him the ok.

It took a minute for Olivia to get used to the moderate pain, pulling her lover closer by her heels so he would start. Taking that as an incentive Hidan happily obliged, rocking his hips back and forth slowly and furrowed his brows in concern from his lover's pained expression.

"What me to stop babe?" "N..No…I'm ok…ow~…." Arching a thin brow he leaned down and locked their mouths together to help with the pain, which he was surprised she was feeling so much.

It didn't take long when he felt her body relax, moaning more and running her fingers through his hair and digging those heels into his thighs to make him go faster. Arching her back and crying out rather quickly reaching her peak.

Chuckling he went even faster teasing, "I knew you wouldn't last long." "Shut…up and fuck me…please Hidan~" "Oh fuck babe! I love it when you talk like that!"

Placing the slender legs onto his shoulders the priest pounded away hard and fast, hitting his lover at a whole new angle and practically making her cry out tenfold.

He's never heard her so loud before…..and it was sublime.

It wasn't too much longer when he felt his climax coming, trying to prolong it as best as he could until he couldn't. Hidan moaned loud as did his lover, both writhing almost violently in ecstasy until the sensation wore off.

He gently pulled out before flopping next to her, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled against his chest completely content now.

* * *

"Does my babe fucking feel all better now?" Smiling, the woman glanced up at those mischievous amethyst orbs and murmured, "Yes Hidan…unless you think otherwise."

Giving his lover that famous naughty smirk he mused, "Now that you fucking mention it, I _know_ you're in need for another good fucking just to make sure."

"Later….and then maybe we could….um…" "Hmmm?" "The ritual." A low heated moan escaped his lips, "Mmmm fuck yeah~ and this time we can make the pleasure twice as good since you're a jashinist." "….Can't wait."

He was about to ask her more about it but leaned up slightly to see she was fast asleep, smirking he rested his head against the pillows for much needed sleep as well…..that is….if he didn't get a rude awakening.

*A lean figure crept into the room, stroking the girl's face and leaning down to kiss her. Molding the warm lips on her own until she whimpered from the growing force and sleepily opening her eyes after the other's tongue made its way to tangle with her own.

She didn't even have time to register what was going on and who it was until Hidan yelled and made her jump, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY WOMAN YOU BLOODSUCKER!"

Samaru dodged the punch aimed for his face with a laugh, pouting innocently, "I want to play too~" "Like fuck you are!"

"Aww why not, you've already gotten her altered virginity and _some_ of us would like to fuck her too." Hidan cradled his lover in his strong arms growling menacingly, "She's mine! No one is fucking her until I'm through."

Olivia scowled with a smirk, "That would be never…..nicely put dear." "No problem babe."

Samaru frowned and then poked his head out the door yelling, "Hidan said no one is to fuck her until he's through! That includes you Kakuzu!"

The woman groaned when she heard thunderous footsteps coming down the hall, knowing exactly who it was and the bitching to come with Hidan face palming, muttering in agreement.

"You just _had_ to fucking tell the old man that didn't you?"

* * *

**FINI!**

_It's sad but story is over, I hope everyone is happy with the last chapter, the love, and the outcome. The votes for unanimous for HIDAN….who doesn't love the guy XD_

_Now for the exciting news: Next story…which I'm halfway done already….is going to be:_

**Tobi's revenge! **

**(if you don't remember why he says he'll get his revenge from the second chapter of this story and the second chapter on 'pointless to struggle' story.)**

**More or less the girls are going to get it XD**

**I know you lot been waiting for that and it'll be great, sexy, and humorous. SMUT! *we all love it***

**Review if like or can't wait :3**

P.S. Check out author Sb30 two stories, they really good. One is about Hidan's ritual and him using it on someone (really different) and the other is about Madara. Also if you do leave a review...let them know if you like them or not you know XD


End file.
